Kopitiam Dictionary
'''Numbers''' *14th floor : The phrase is believed to be inspired by Alvis Kong incident. In /k/ sense, it means "kill yourself (by jumping off from 14th floor of a building)". *2"/2 inch: The term is widely used to chide a member who behave immaturely like a kid with a 2-inch long willy. '''A''' *achik1990 : Proclaimed himself as "gaylord", he appealed the netizens "to sacrifice your ass to him *compulsory*". *Ah Wang : Administrator of Lowyat forum. Omnipotent god of Kopitiam *[[AmmoShaf]] : Shit / Poop *Airport : d1ck x puzzy slang / chest is flat till can land a plane(runway) HyourinMaru's version *Ayam : A contraction of the words "I am". '''B''' *Bugima : Pukimak/ your mums pussy. used as an insult * Banggala : Bangla(race) or bangga la which means proud * Bora2 / Bora-Bora : A vacation island of which Ah Wang/GoldFries or any other MOD send you when they ban you * Bijan : A reversal name of Malaysian Prime Minister [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Najib_Razak Najib Razak] *Bingung.jpg : Pretend to not know anything. * Bik mama : [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosmah_Mansor Rosmah Mansor], the spouse of incumbent Malaysian PM. '''C''' * Cumming (only achik use this..most of da time) : Coming * Clerickilla : pandan self kuda *Cainis/ Cinis : Chinese *Char Borh : Grabbing boobs , synonym with BlackPen '''D''' *Drills : Pictures/Photos *Drills of sis : show me your sister's pictures *Diam la pandan : Shut the hell up pondan/tranny '''E''' *Enjoice : enjoy *England (language) : English '''F''' * Fucuk = Fuck '''G''' * Go dai pls : Go die please *goldfries : An admin made from golden French fries '''H''' *Hnnnggghhhh : SFX when a person's libido in rage *Harrrrooomm : Haram '''I''' *Insap lah : Repent *Inb4 : In before *Ibrahim Ali : cainis favorite Malay figure '''J''' * JAV : Japanese Adult Video * '''K''' */K/ : Kopitiam forum *Kuda pink : a crazy and random cute little pink pony named [[mambangafro]] *Kolos : Close, normally refers to an act of closing a thread. *Kambing : Coming/Come in/Incoming *Kamikaze Tered : A thread that is intentionally made for self-ban *Kuda : An attention whore *Ktard : A person who wastes his life in Kopitiam forum '''L''' * Lucifah : Half cousin of Lucifer (the devil) seemingly harmless and lives on earth and not hell. Also master of guessing a girl's cup and many more.. *Lettew : La tu (expression made when a person is trying to tease the other) *Lipoted : Reported '''M''' *Macai : Cybertrooper. A good example would be ironmaid. *Meleis : Malay *Moar : more. *Meruchan : penipu scammer tits *mambangafro : /k/ kuda pink,the only one and original kuda pink '''N''' *Nearlee : Ada ku kesah? / Do i care? & Thick eyebrow. He got pushie in his bird bird *Nekkid : naked *Najib : Personal Messenger = PM *Nasi Lemak : Boobs *Nakhaarrooomm : Son of a Bitch '''O''' *Owaaii... : The contraction of "Oh my / Oh why / Oh wait" *Ox ko : otak kau / pothead '''P''' *Pertamaxx/Keduaxx and so on : 1st post a comment or 2nd ETC.. makes them feel proud ..like they have bigger d1ck or something.. *Plotek/Potek : Protect *Plotong : Proton *Prawns : P0rn *Piap Piap : have sex *Pink Blossom Juice : Heavenly fluid which flows from between the thighs of a goddess *Pandan : pondan a.k.a tranny / sissy *Powderful : powerful *Plox : Please *Pale ox ko : kepala otak kau (Yore crazy in the head) '''Q''' '''R''' * R & R : Race & religion. Not rest & relaxation. * Racing : Throws out racist statements/being racist. Also a cause to vroom vroom. * Rewer : Cat. Based on a user of the same name. *Ribut Ammoshaf = Shitstorm a.k.a havoc/chaos .. more or less '''S''' *Samseng : Samsung *Sked : scared *Seager : no pictures , dont post any thread at all *Shit Brix : literally shit brix when you see shit *SnailwithFingers : condemn to hell ..anak derhaka *Serow : slow *Siham : puzzeh *Syukurlah Ahamdulilah = Be grateful to god/ just be grateful '''T''' *TS : Topic/Thread starter *Tered : Thread *Tongsan : errr... i guess some place in China? '''U''' *Udang : Porn *Unker : Uncle '''V''' *Vavi : Th euphemism of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pig pig]. *Vroom Vroom : An allusion to sensitive and trending issues/topics which touch on racial and religious conflicts. *vkeong : banned for eternity. Longtime user a.k.a oldfag who brave enough to bash Lowyat.NET in se7en (owner of Lowyat.NET) lair a.k.a forum helpdesk. His last post was "''screw lyn" ''which replied by se7en with "''bye bye"'' (The thread was about more and more useless thread emerge in kopitiam section) '''W''' *Wimmin : women *Waifu : wife *WADAFARK: A contraction of the term "What The Fuck?" '''X''' '''Y''' *Yindian : Indian '''Z'''